Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover
by Kya the Super Special Awesome
Summary: Alfred F. Jones has always wondered about the student council president, Arthur Kirkland. Most people thought he was dull and unsociable, but Alfred felt there was something...else about him. But, he never expected to find out what that was by going clubbing! UsUk, Yaoi, Eventual Smut, Rating Will Change
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my story! This isn't the first story I've **_**ever**_** created, but it **_**is**_** the first one I've posted on here, all the others are on under the same username. Also, this is the first Yaoi story I've ever **_**created**_**. I've had many ideas, but I've never actually made them into reality, until now that is! **

**Anywhore, this story was originally going to be a One-Shot, but as I was beginning to write it (in my notebook) I decided to make it a bit longer. I'll eventually add smut, but until then, I'll keep the rating at T. **

**So yeah, that's it for now!**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

The lights flashed brightly and the music pounded as people danced the night away in the popular club. Alfred F. Jones took another swig of his drink as he surveyed the area, thinking about how he got there.

**Flashback!**

Another Friday afternoon, another day of football practice. Alfred ran a hand through his hair tiredly as he left the locker room. He stopped and looked up at the school building, staring at the window where the student council room was. To his surprise, Arthur wasn't there.

Arthur Kirkland was the student council president at Hetalia High School. He was very hard-working, a true gentleman, and was quite intelligent. But, he wasn't very social, so few people liked him, much less talked to him. Yet, for some strange, unknown reason, Alfred couldn't help being drawn to him. Even with his unusual eyebrows, he was very attractive, with his light blonde hair, acid green eyes, and alluring British accent, yet that wasn't the only reason Alfred was so interested in him. The Brit was very mysterious, and had a strange aura about him. It was as if he had some sort of secret no one else knew about, and Alfred wanted to know what that was…

He blinked in surprise. Arthur was quite the workaholic, and could almost always be found in the student council room. "If you're looking for _Angleterre_ (French for England), 'e left about five minutes ago." Came a familiar accented voice.

Turning around, Alfred found his three friends, the Bad Touch Trio. Even though, out of the three of them, only Gilbert, played football, the other two _always_ met up with him and Alfred after school, unless they were busy...And yes, that's an innuendo.

"Really? That's weird…" mumbled Alfred, scratching the back of his head.

Gilbert just laughed his unusual laugh and threw and arm over Alfred's shoulder. "Don't vorry about it, man! Right now, ve need to come up vith plans for zhe veekend!"

"_Si!_ (Spanish for Yes) We were thinking we could go to that club that recently became _really_ popular!" Cut in Antonio, a young Spaniard currently dating a fiery Italian by the name of Lovino Vargas.

"Onhonhonhon~ Toni, are you sure your _l'amour_ (French for Love/Lover) will be okay with zhat?" cooed the Frenchman by the name of Francis.

"_Si!_ _Mi tomate_ (Spanish for My tomato) said he'd go with us, as long as you and Gil stay away from him!~" he replied, his goofy smile never leaving his face.

"Kesesesese~ fine! I'll be busy vith Birdie anyvay." Gilbert replied with a smirk, thinking of his Canadian boyfriend who just _happened_ to be Alfred's twin brother.

"Dude, don't talk about Mattie like that! I don't need those images in my head!" Alfred groaned, doing his best to banish said thoughts of his brother and the albino Prussian.

"Anyway!" cut in Francis. "We will pick you and _petite_ (French for little) _Matthieu_ (French version of Matthew) up in about two 'ours. Zhat should be enough time to get ready. ~" he grinned perversely, obviously thinking something dirty.

"Alright, catch you later dudes!" called Alfred, jogging to his car in order to get ready for a night of partying.

**End of Flashback!**

So, after getting home, changing into a blue crew neck, jeans, black and blue, checkered Vans with a matching belt, his bomber jacket, and some dog tags, he was ready to go. Though, even now, he couldn't stop thinking about Arthur and why he'd leave early, well, early for him.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair again, a nervous habit he'd picked up over the years. The others were long gone, disappearing to the dance floor, (or in Francis's case, the bedroom) and leaving Alfred sitting awkwardly at the bar.

Alfred was gay-like, _REALLY_ gay- like, as gay as a rainbow unicorn that sparkled. So, that already lowered the playing field. Not to mention the fact that, no matter who he looked at, he couldn't find anyone he was interested in! Sighing, he rested his head on the bar. This would be a LONG night….

* * *

**Voila! There's the first part of the story! Please Rate and Review, I'd love some criticism, it'll be very helpful! Well, that and reading lots of fanfiction, but I do that already! XD**

**Anywhore, next chapter will be from Arthur's POV, so it'll get a bit interesting! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! I've been getting a bunch of ideas and starting random stories I might never finish, and I kinda forgot about this for a bit! But, I remembered it at school the other day and, since I was bored, ended up writing this! I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Hetalia. XP**

* * *

Arthur's POV

I smiled happily as I packed my things up for the day. Usually, I'd stay _much_ later, but I decided to leave early today, since it's Friday. I couldn't wait to get home and change so I could head to the club.

I loved going to the club. It was a way for me to let loose and relax. A way to have fun and be the side of me no one knew about. I'm not a very social person, tending to guard my heart from others. To do this, I get deeply involved with my work, as well as avoid spending time with others or anything along those lines. This helps to keep people away.

But, when I'm not in school, everything's different. I become the punk my peers don't know about. I even got several piercings (three on my left ear, one and a band on my right ear, a lip piercing, nose piercing, and finally, a belly-button piercing) as well as a tattoo of a pair of wings on my back, which I've successfully kept hidden. These are to help me show to myself I'm not the stuck-up tightwad everyone thinks I am, and I love it.

When I arrived home, I changed into a tight, form-fitting, green shirt with a black, leather vest, tight, black skinny-jeans, and a pair of green knee-high boots. I also slipped on several bracelets, my piercings, and a silver cross necklace. Finally, after putting on some eyeliner to make my eyes pop, and grabbing my things, I hopped into my car (a black Porsche I got as a gift from my parents) and headed to my favorite club, The Night Rose.

The club only recently opened and, already, it was extremely popular. It was a great club with wonderful music, not to mention the fact they didn't bother to check IDs. (Since they were usually fake.) Also, the club was open to both homosexuals and straights, which is great for me since I'm as straight as a circle.

I arrived and headed straight to the bar. It was best to start off with a drink before heading to the dance floor. Arriving at the bar, I was greeted with a familiar face. Her name's Genesis, and her and I've become good friends after all the times I've been there. She was completely cool with the fact I was gay, and would even talk with me about some of the boys at the club.

"Good evening, Genesis." I greeted, taking a seat.

"Hey, Arthur! Good to see yah! You're a bit early today."

"Yes, I'd finished most of my work, so I decided to leave early."

She nodded, setting a glass of rum down in front of me.

"I see. Here yah go, the usually."

I smiled, taking a drink. "You know me so well."

She chuckled, "So, how've you been Arthur?"

"Could be better. Honestly, school can be _so_ dull."

She nodded in agreement, cleaning a glass. Suddenly, a young man appeared next to me and smiled. "Hey there, wanna dance?" I smirked, "Sure~." And led him to the dance floor. I was well known at this club. Partially for my sexy accent, as well as my dancing skills. Ah, I love going to the club.

**-TIME SKIP-**

I'd been dancing for a while, switching between partners and sometimes stopping to get a drink. This was one of those times. I was heading to the bar when I froze. There, sitting at the bar, was Alfred F. Jones. He may have been facing away from me, bit I'd recognize that jacket anywhere.

Alfred F. Jones is our school's top quarter back. He's _extremely_ popular, friendly, and a bit of an obnoxious doofus. Not to mention the fact he's drop dead _gorgeous_. As you can tell, I have a bit of a crush on him, but I couldn't help it. He just attracted people to him without even trying, yet he _still_ tried to talk to _me_. I knew I didn't have a chance, though. Even if he _was_ gay, he'd never be interested in me.

But, right now, he's in _my_ territory. I wasn't boring, school-Arthur, I was sexy, punk, club-Arthur. So, even if I didn't have a chance, I'd take a shot anyway. Taking a deep breath and squaring my shoulders, I headed to the bar where my prey was waiting.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Hemorrhoid-enducingly horrific? Please tell me! XD I hope you guys like it so far! And don't worry, next chapter we'll FINALLY have some USUK action! Love you guys, and see you next chapter! X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples! Sorry it took so long! I kinda forgot to type this up, as well as to upload it! ^_^' I hope you can forgive me. Q^Q Anywhore, here's the newest chapter!**

* * *

~3rd Person POV~

"Something wrong?" came a female voice, making Alfred sit up to see the barkeeper, Genesis, looking at him.

He sighed and gave a sad smile. "Yeah. Yah see, there's this guy I'm kinda...interested in, and I'm a bit worried about him."

"Ah, I see." she said, and suddenly looked up at something behind Alfred, but he wasn't really paying attention. Without warning, a pair of arms slithered over Alfred's shoulders and a familiar voice spoke next to his ear. "Can I get another rum, Genesis?" said woman grinned and nodded, turning to get the drink.

Alfred spun around to find himself face-to-face with the man he'd been thinking of all evening: Arthur Kirkland. But, he was different; his posture was more relaxed, a smirk presented itself on his face, and his eyes were...Predatory. The outfit he wore was incredibly sexy, and the piercings made him look badass. Alfred couldn't help feeling a bit turned-on. In the club, Alfred was able to see just how attractive Arthur really was, with his tight outfit showing off his feminine, yet toned, body. And those eyes, the way Arthur looked at him, made Alfred shiver pleasurably. "Ar-Arthur?" Alfred stuttered, blushing unintentionally.

That seemed to make Arthur's smirk grow wider. "Hello there, Alfred. Fancy meeting you here." he leaned forward, stretching and reaching past Alfred to grab his rum, making their chests brush lightly together.

"Thanks, poppet." he winked at Genesis, before turning back to Alfred, taking a sip of his drink.

"U-Um, yeah. Gil, Toni, and Franny decided to drag me here with them."

"Oh, yes, I remember seeing Gilbert and Matthew on the dance floor, and Antonio being pulled away by a flustered Lovino." Arthur admitted, making Alfred laugh awkwardly. "Heh, yeah." he cleared his throat. "So..." he ran his eyes over Arthur's appearance again. "You're a punk?"

Arthur chuckled. "Yes. I know, quite surprising, right?" Alfred nodded in response but, after thinking a moment, spoke. "Not a bad one, though."

Arthur's smirk turned into a grin. "Oh really?~" he purred, leaning in closer. "Like what you see?~"

Alfred's face burned and he gulped, nervous due to their closeness. "Y-Yes..."

Arthur looked satisfied. Leaning back, he gulped down his rum and paid for it, cheeks tinted slightly. "Wanna dance?~" he purred once more, holding out his hand. Alfred quickly took it and led them to the dance floor. When they got there, Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and Alfred placed his hands on Arthur's hips. They pulled each other close and began to dance just as the song, 'For Your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert began to play. They were perfectly in sync, their bodies twisting, turning, and pressing in just the right ways.

"To be honest, I'd had a feeling you'd been keeping a secret for a while now. I just didn't expect...this." said Alfred, smiling his trademark grin. "Well I'm just full of surprises." Arthur whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Alfred's skin, making him shiver again.

"God, Artie, you're so hot." Alfred groaned softly, making Arthur press against him even further. "Hm~ I never expected you to play for the other team.~" Arthur whispered hotly, grinding his semi-hard member against Alfred's fully-erect one.

Alfred groaned, leaning down to nip Arthur's ear as he breathed out, "Well, I'm just full of surprises."

Arthur moaned and pulled Alfred down into a searing kiss filled with lust, passion, want and need. Alfred licked Arthur's lip, moaning when he felt Arthur's lip ring. Did he mention he had a piercing fetish?

Arthur opened up, letting Alfred in. Alfred and him battled for a bit until Arthur decided to let Alfred win. Alfred explored his new territory before pulling Arthur's tongue into his mouth, sucking lightly to make the Brit moan, before their tongues began to dance. Eventually, the need for air became too much. Pulling away, they gasped for breath, pressing together as much as physically possible.

"God, Artie, you have no idea how hot you are." Alfred groaned, looking at the ravished look on Arthur's blushing face. Arthur ground against Alfred again, harder this time. "Let's go somewhere else.~" he purred into Alfred's ear. Alfred nodded and pulled Arthur away.

Well, this night was going better than either of them expected.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I wanted to make ya'll wait another chapter, plus I wrote this in school. XD Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying it, and I'll try and update as soon as possible! ^w^**


End file.
